


"У тебя все еще есть я"

by eldheitur



Series: SomaSeni [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Elevators, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Rain, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldheitur/pseuds/eldheitur
Summary: Ей просто нужно быть честной с Сомой… и со своими чувствами. Сэни глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Больше отступать нельзя. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не с ним.





	"У тебя все еще есть я"

**Author's Note:**

> Насчет лифта – ДА, ЭТО ВОЛШЕБНЫЙ ЛИФТ, КОТОРЫЙ ПОЛЗЕТ СО СКОРОСТЬЮ ЧЕРЕПАШКИ. Не спрашивайте. Лет зе мэджик би хиар.

Сэни чувствовала себя абсолютно потерянной.

Она уже несколько часов стояла под дождем у входа в Фенрир, вглядываясь в пугающе темную массу облаков, затянувшую ночное небо. Глаза скользили по рваным краям, пытались найти любой просвет, любой разрыв в этом бесконечном и хаотичном полотне. Холодные капли с силой разбивались о кожу рук и лица, но она этого не замечала, целиком поглощенная наблюдением.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как они вернулись с Эгиды – без Шио. В филиале, подобно ядовитой заразе, распространилась атмосфера подавленности и печали. Они многое потеряли в тот день. Все это будто прижимало к земле, не давало дышать. Кошмарные воспоминания детства снова поднялись из потаенных уголков сознания, куда она так тщательно, казалось бы, их заперла.

Какая-то ее часть хотела завыть в голос и позволить слезам проложить соленые дорожки на щеках, оплакивая очередную потерю. Но Шио была жива, поэтому Сэни, как могла, сдерживала эти порывы. Для слез не было причин.

Однако… пустоту, растущую внутри с каждой пройденной минутой, остановить не получалось. Она уже вторую ночь подряд беспокойно слонялась по территории филиала и гетто в попытках поймать хотя бы отблеск серебряного света. Чтобы снова ощутить рядом теплое и мягкое присутствие маленькой Арагами, которая теперь наблюдала за этим диким миром с цветущей поверхности Луны. Небеса были против – плотная стена туч, образовавшаяся в первый день, ни разу не сломалась, в эту ночь издевательски разразившись дождем.

Сэни сухо рассмеялась и с силой вцепилась пальцами в перила. Она думала, что научилась переживать подобное, двигаться дальше, жить ради ушедших. Но сейчас было так же трудно бороться, как и в прошлом. Единственный человек, присутствие которого могло многое изменить, не попадался никому на глаза с того самого момента, как они, израненные и опустошенные, ступили в холл Фенрира.

Беспокойство о Соме подпитывало дыру в груди. Они нуждались в поддержке друг друга, и Сэни была готова предложить ее в любой момент. Если бы только он не прятался от нее…

Пелена дождя стала плотнее. Теперь Сэни чувствовала колючие укусы капель, но даже приветствовала неприятные ощущения, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Холод убаюкивал, заглушал мысли… и позволял пустоте разрастаться, как той вздумается. Уголки губ приподнялись в горькой улыбке, а пальцы заныли, еще сильнее сжимаясь вокруг перил.

Она не услышала звука шагов и резко вздрогнула, оборачиваясь, когда ей на голову и плечи опустилась ткань. И тут же натолкнулась на тяжелый взгляд голубых глаз, который отражал все недовольство их владельца.

\- Сома… - Сэни как-то резко охрипла и закашлялась, отмечая, что тканью оказалась его кофта. Тепло чужого тела окружило ее, согревая кожу, и дало понять, насколько сильно она замерзла, проведя несколько часов под холодным дождем. Дрожь словно бы ждала этого момента, чтобы сотрясти с ног до головы. Сома выругался и осторожно взял ее за запястье, направляясь ко входу в Фенрир.

\- Черт побери, ты что творишь? Заболеть решила? – его голос звучал грубо, но пальцы были почти нежными. Сэни, внезапно даже для себя самой, издала тихий смешок. Характер так быстро не меняется, да?

\- Кто тебе сказал? – ей и правда было интересно, потому что сам он вряд ли бы догадался.

\- Хибари. Она видела, как ты уходила, и ее беспокоило твое состояние. Как и погода, которая не подходит для прогулок.

Сэни резко почувствовала себя очень виноватой, представив лицо Хибари. Эта чудесная девочка так старалась всех приободрить, а она лишь добавила ей беспокойства.

\- Прости… что заставила вас волноваться, - тихо сказала она, закусывая губу. Шепот дождя поначалу стал ей ответом, и только когда они подошли ко входу, Сома сказал:  
\- Больше так не делай.

Он не спросил ни о причине, ни о сомнительном времени ее отсутствия, и она была ему благодарна, как никогда раньше. Сейчас, даже при всем желании, не нашлось бы правильных слов для объяснения.

\- Хорошо.

Родной холл отделения встретил теплом, тишиной и приглушенным светом. Она с удовольствием приняла его приветствие, замерев на секунду, и пожалела лишь о том, что Сома отпустил ее запястье. Было бы чудесно, длись прикосновение дольше – Сэни очень ценила эти редкие моменты.

\- Пойдем, я провожу тебя до комнаты, - он вызвал лифт, и мягкий рокот огромного механизма наполнил воздух, отдаваясь легкой вибрацией на кончиках пальцев. Она подняла голову и несколько секунд просто смотрела на его профиль, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Как ты?

\- Мне кажется, ты все сама прекрасно знаешь, - Сома остановился так же резко, как начал, и виновато вздохнул, потерев переносицу. - Прости. Не хотел грубить.

\- Все в порядке, я понимаю.

Сэни и правда очень хорошо понимала, отчасти потому, что сама находилась в подобном состоянии внутреннего напряжения. Но с его появлением ей стало лучше, и она хотела, чтобы он попытался выговориться. Чтобы и ему стало хоть немного легче.

Двери лифта с лязгом распахнулись. Сома прислонился к задней стене и прикрыл глаза. Сэни встала рядом, у боковой, и начала разглядывать узор металла на полу. Повторяющиеся кусочки грязно-серой цепочки и знакомый звук дыхания Сомы, едва слышимый в шуме движущейся кабины, помогали ее сознанию спокойно дрейфовать. Без цели и концентрации – мысли струились, подобно ручью, тихо растворяясь и уступая место новым.

Так продолжалось какое-то время, пока она не моргнула, внезапно озаренная тем, к чему ее привел этот ручей. К решению настолько очевидному – и настолько же сложному. Этот момент был идеальным. Если она упустит его, может, не найдет уже никогда.

Ей просто нужно быть честной с Сомой… и со своими чувствами. Сэни глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Больше отступать нельзя. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не с ним.

\- Сома, - она потянулась чуть вбок и взяла его за руку – мягко, но уверенно. Он весь словно замер, но ладонь не отдернул. Сэни успокаивающе провела большим пальцем по его линии жизни - она не поднимала взгляд, чтобы не давить на него. – У тебя все еще есть я, и это не изменится. Но… есть ли… ты у меня?

Ее часть была выполнена. Ее честность облеклась в слова, которые она сказала. В ушах гулко отдавались удары сердца, набирающего обороты, пока он молчал и даже не шевелился. Она считала их и ждала любого ответа, который он мог ей дать.

\- Да.

Это короткое слово разбило тишину между ними, и Сэни почувствовала, как его пальцы крепко сжались вокруг ее. Она вскинула голову и на мгновение задержала дыхание – Сома смотрел на нее прямо и серьезно, не отводя глаз. И повторил еще раз.  
\- Да, я тоже у тебя есть.

У нее внезапно задрожали губы, а щекам стало влажно и горячо. Плакать не входило в ее планы, но его ответ почти до конца стер разросшуюся пустоту в груди, и она почувствовала себя очень легкой, почти невесомой.

\- Э-эй, ты что? Так неожиданно, это странно… - выражение лица Сомы быстро превратилось из серьезного в неловкое и испуганное. Сэни улыбнулась – от самой ситуации, от его реакции, от согласия с его словами.

Действительно странно – это были первые слезы с тех пор, как погибли отец и сестра. Но они были совсем другими, и сейчас у нее не хватило бы ни сил, ни желания их остановить. Возможно, Сома это и правда почувствовал.

\- Иди сюда, - второй рукой он притянул ее к себе за плечи, и Сэни спрятала лицо в изгибе его шеи. Весь мир сейчас составляли его запах и тепло, окружившие ее, и немного неуклюжее, но такое уютное поглаживание по волосам.

И, может, ей просто показалось, что он прижался щекой к ее макушке и тоже улыбнулся.

 

 

Снаружи через темный массив дождевых облаков пробился тонкий луч серебряного света. Где-то там, на далекой Луне, радостно смеялась маленькая белая богиня.


End file.
